Surprise
by silverangel4567
Summary: being rescued my tuxedo mask turns out to be quite surprising for sailor moon


This one is a bit different then my other stories but I hope you like it anyways

Chrissy xx

Disclaimer once I perform the spell that allows me to take over Naoko Takeuchi's body I will own sailor moon but until then I don't and there is no point in suing me coz I'm always broke :P

She ran along the streets of Tokyo hoping for all she was worth. She would make it in time, finally getting to the park she saw Raye standing alone the rest of her friends on the floor, she gasped running to her friends lifeless body's "sailor moon some help here" mars said Sailor moon got up and started to power up her attack, seeing its chance the monster shot its attack at her.

Serena waited for the pain but it never came she looked up to see tuxedo mask receive the blow himself seriously hurting his arm, mars was now struggling to keep herself up and Serena powered up her attack again briefly seeing tuxedo mask disappear she frowned and continued with her plan "moon tiara action destroy the monster then heal my friends please draw my energy for them," she whispered to her weapon it did as she said seriously draining her as it came round to each her friend restoring enough energy in them all for them to regain conches ness.

Tuxedo mask watched as the tiara destroyed the monster then it continued to take her energy healing the rest of the scouts then returned to her, she fainted he picked her up and flew off just as the scouts started to regain conciseness leaving a note attached to a rose on the ground Amy was the first to find it and read it out load.

_Dear scouts _

_Please don't worry I have sailor moon and she is safe with me _

_Yours faithfully _

_Tuxedo mask _

They all read the note carefully "I hope she's ok" Raye said nervously, "she will be fine you know how much tux boy cares for her you can see it every time he rescues her" Jupiter said wisely the girls de transformed and started on there way home.

Sailor moon woke up her surroundings seemed familiar. She looked around to see tuxedo mask standing on the balcony. This is Darien's place, she had recognised it when her and Andrew had dropped of some things of his as he was at college and couldn't pick up the mail and Andrew had asked her help 'but why was tuxedo mask here and where was Darien.' She fainted again when the sudden realization hit her head, Darien was tuxedo mask she woke up a few minutes later to find him staring down at her "Darien" she said looking him right in the eye so he knew she hadn't just said it groggily he looked at her then let his head sink "how did you know?" he asked "well I recognise your apartment" she said simply, "what as far as I know you've never been to my apartment no female has ever been to my apartment." She opened an eye questioning him "well a few have but none that link to you in any way" he quickly amended.

"Right I have to be getting back" she said moving to get up "na uh you cant go anywhere yet" he motioned outside at the rain that heavily hummed down "its gonna storm badly," he said detransformed now. "S-storm" she stuttered taking a step back "so since you know who I am wont you grace me the pleasure of knowing who you are," she sat down "if you knew it wouldn't be a pleasure to you" she muttered quietly. "Well ok you can tell me when your ready," he said "thanks," she said "I cant believe I didn't see it before she thought there are so many similarities."

Serena took a look at her scout uniform it was all ripped and torn "do u mind if I go somewhere to re transform fix my uniform," she said "if your retransforming I wont know who you are," he said simply "yes" she replied "but that still doesn't give you the right to see me naked," she finished "oh sure you can use my bedroom."

She nodded heading towards the door to his room and closing it firmly she whispered a few words re-enacting her transformation, then she took a look round, she was surprised when she saw a small frame on the side of his bed !uh its me' she gasped swiftly picking up the picture of herself not in her alter ego form taking it into the living room where Darien sat hoping to figure out why he had it. "Who's this?" she said innocently, he took the picture and sighed.

"It's a girl I know, well I think that I'm in love with," he said slowly her eyes widened in shock, "so are you two together" she asked quietly "no" he said quickly "she hates me all I can do around her is act like a jerk" he sighed, "have you ever told her how you felt" she said "no I couldn't she would just laugh at me or worse pity me" he said. "What if she felt the same about you how would you ever know" she asked desperately. "She could never feel the same about me" he said sadly, "I think she could" she said "in fact I know she could" she finished ready to detransform when her communicator went off.

She quickly stood "moon here don't use my name" "k moon attack in the park again" Jupiter's voice rang though the communicator, "be right there," she said looking up at Darien, she saw he was already transformed. "We will continue this later shall we go" he asked. She nodded allowing him to pick her up as they jumped from roof top to rooftop, finally arriving at the park sailor moon jumped down. "lets get this over with quick," she said pulling off her tiara "moon tiara, hay nega creep" she shouted causing it to turn, "magic" a heap of dust lay where the monster once stood. "Sailor moon finally you get here" mars "Sorry I was in the middle of something" "but" mars started "no buts mars I've had a hard night."

She looked around for tuxedo mask but he was no where to be seen. "Were going home, will you be alright" Amy asked "yes ill be fine you guys go."

Once all the scouts disappeared, Darien came out of hiding "what did you mean you know she would feel the same way?" he asked "I'll show you" she said walking up to him she stood on her tip toes while retransforming and kissed him. He quickly pulled away and turned not looking at her "I told you I'm in love with someone else," she sighed.

"Darien look at me" he stayed where he was "please look at me," he slowly turned to see Serena standing in sailor moons place "that's how I know she does feel the same way" she was cut off by Darien's lips on hers.

The next day after school Serena came skipping out when she was faced with a perfect red rose "for you mi lady," Darien said with a mocking bow "why thank you kind sir" she said accepting the rose with a small curtsy and giggle. He then produced a helmet "uh I understand the rose but?" he chuckled a bit while he led her over to his motorcycle, "your chariot princess" she giggled as she kissed him before carefully placing the helmet over her meatballs, she hopped on after him as they sped round the corner.

Darien parked in the motorbike in the alley by the side of the arcade and winked at her. "Wait there we should shock them a bit," he said with a sparkle in his eye.

She caught on to what he was saying and smirked for all there friends knew they were enemies "you first," she said as he nodded and walked into the arcade. A few minutes later she herself went in and took the stool next to Darien's "hey meatball head fail any tests lately" Darien grinned "actually no I haven't jerk." The girls walked in to see the famous couple arguing again they sat and watched until Serena would notice them doing so Serena put a smile on her face. "Well I better go the girls are here" she said, "ok babe ill pick you up at 7" Darien replied "see you then" she said kissing Darien semi quickly thud thud thud thud thud Andrew mina Lita Rai and ami had all fainted. "Are we really that bad?" Serena asked "yes" the rest of the arcade chorused.

The end

I know this is short I'm working on a really long one I just got this idea and had to write it

Review pretty please with sugar on top

Luvs ya chrissy xx


End file.
